Pokémon Mundo misterioso Secretos Legendarios
by TaichiKudo534
Summary: El mundo tiene grandes secretos cuando algunos mas increíbles que otros. Cuando un equipo explorador descubre uno de esos secretos dependera de ellos salvar el mundo.
1. Prologo

Este es un fic de una de las sagas de juegos que mas megustan

Descliner: Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a Satoshi Taijir y GameFreak

* * *

 **Prólogo**

─ No puedo creer que en verdad hayan hecho esto ─ Dijo una figura.

─ Es mi culpa ─ Contestó otra figura más pequeña de manera muy triste ─ Por pedirle ayuda ellos lo atacaron sin piedad.

─ No te culpes ─ Dijo una figura semejante a la anterior pero más grande y con una apariencia más humanoide ─ Él entendía los riesgos y acepto de todos modos.

─ Tiene razón, él quiso ayudarte porque te tiene gran aprecio ─ Dijo la primera figura ─ Y la verdad nunca pensé que se atreverían a algo como esto ─ Dijo mientras volteaba a ver un cuerpo inerte ─ Pero creo que podemos hacer algo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ pregunto la segunda figura.

─ No puedo revivirlo ─ Dijo la figura más grande ─ Pero puedo poner su alma en algún sitio para que renazca.

─ ¡En serio! ─ Gritó la figura más pequeña ─ ¡Hazlo!.

─ De acuerdo ─ Contestó la primera ─ Pero nose si pueda mantener los recuerdos, además si lo descubren podría correr peligro una vez más.

─ Yo lo cuidare ─ Contestó la figura más pequeña ─ Pero lo haré lo más discreto que pueda.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ Preguntó la figura mediana.

─ Sí ─ Contestó la figura más pequeña ─ Es mi responsabilidad.

─ Bien aquí voy ─ Dijo la figura mas grande ─ Suerte con tu nueva vida amigo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el prologo espero que lo disfruten

asta la proxima aventura


	2. Capitulo 1 Nos convertiremos en un equip

Este es un fic de una de las sagas de juegos que mas megustan

Descliner: Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a Satoshi Taijir y GameFreak

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 Nos convertiremos en un equipo de exploración**

Hola mi nombre es Lans y si por no lo han notado soy un shinx y en estos momentos junto con mis hermanos un pikachu llamado Ray (en realidad se llama Rayder pero siempre le hemos dicho Ray) y una eevee de nombre Livie, nos estamos despidiendo de nuestros padres un raichu y una jolteon y antes de que pregunten cómo es que un shinx es hijo de una jolteon y un raichu esa es una historia que luego les contaré. En fin nos despedimos de ellos para poder ir y convertirnos en un equipo de exploración igual al que fueron ellos aunque claro ellos tenían otros dos miembros que fallecieron durante una misión y bueno ellos eran mis padres biológicos.

─ Cuidense mucho y no hagan ninguna locura ─ Dijo nuestra madre.

─ Les advierto que los entrenamientos de los equipos de exploración son realmente difíciles ─ comentó nuestro padre.

─ No te preocupes papá nos convertiremos en un equipo realmente fuerte ─ Dijo alegremente mi hermano.

─ Además yo me asegurare de que estos dos no se metan en problemas ─ contestó mi hermana.

─ Les recuerdo que el líder del equipo seré yo ─ Conteste con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que los otros dos me voltearon a ver con una expresión de quien lo decidió ─ Porque recuerden que yo soy el mayor además de que ustedes hicieron aquella apuesta que yo gane ─ Dije recordándoles una pequeña apuesta que hicimos y que el ganador seria el lider de nuestro equipo explorador.

─ Esta bien ganastes y eres el líder pero eso no te da el derecho de dar órdenes ─ Dijo algo molesto Ray.

─ Además como íbamos a saber que puedes ejecutar los tres ataques colmillos ─ Dijo también molesta Lieve.

─ Por que si se molestaran en investigar un poco sabrían que los shinx podemos usarlos además de que sabrían que otra variedad de ataques pueden aprender ustedes ─ Dije de manera triunfante a mis hermanos.

─ Sabelotodo ─ Finalizaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

─ Además de que ninguno me a podido derrotar en una batalla hasta ahora ─ Dije para poner otro punto sobre la mesa.

─ Ya no pelen los tres ─ nos regaño nuestro padre ─ Ustedes ya habían acordado que Lans seria el lider y Lans no tienes que molestar a tus hermanos solo porque sabes un poco mas sobre esas cosas ─ continuó reprimiendo nos ─ Deberas que eres como tu padre ─ Dijo eso con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente hasta que finalmente dije ─ No se preocupen estaremos bien.

─ Si tiene razón, nadie nos puede derrotar cuando estamos juntos ─ Continuo Ray.

─ Además tenemos su entrenamiento que nos ayudará a superar todos los problemas que aparezcan ─ Siguió Lieve a lo que estábamos diciendo.

─ ¡Porque seremos el mejor equipo de exploración del mundo! ─ Finalizamos los tres juntos con gran entusiasmo.

Así partimos rumbo al pokegremio de exploradores para poder empezar el entrenamiento como equipo de explorador, mientras caminábamos empezamos a hablar sobre el nombre del equipo.

─ Entonces ¿qué nombre le deberíamos poner al equipo? ─ Pregunte a mis hermanos.

─ Pues no lo se ─ Contesto Ray de forma simple.

─ ¿Que tal Equipo de Exploración ElectroForce? ─ Dijo Lieve con una gran sonrisa lo que nos dejó extrañados.

─ ¿Porque ElectroForce? ─ Pregunte a mi hermana ─ Digo entiendo que Ray y yo seamos tipo eléctrico pero tu no lo eres ─ Le mencione a mi hermana.

─ Porque yo tambien me volveré tipo eléctrico hermano ─ Me contestó.

─ ¿Quieres evolucionar en jolteon? ─ Preguntó Ray a nuestra hermana que iba un poco adelantada.

─ ¿Pues en que más quieres que evolucione? ─ Dijo de manera molesta.

─ Pues no sabia que querias ser una jolteon pensé que te gustaria ser algo diferente ─ Contestó Ray.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Cuestionó Livie

─ Pues siempre creímos que te gustaria ser mas una sylveon o una espeon ─ Conteste yo.

─ También consideramos que te gustaria ser una leafeon ó tal vez una glaceon ─ Continuo Ray.

─ Haber ¿porque no quieren que sea una tipo eléctrico? ─ pregunto Livie.

─ ¿Porque crees que no queremos que tu evoluciones a un tipo eléctrico? ─ Preguntó Ray nerviosamente.

─ Solo una corazonada ─ Contestó nuestra pequeña hermana.

─ Son imaginaciones tuyas ─ Le dije tratando de sacarnos de esa situación tan delicada.

La verdad Ray y yo no queríamos que Livie fuera tipo eléctrico principalmente porque al volverse tipo eléctrico tendría que lidiar con algunos problemas que pueden ser muy molestos, como la enfermedad de sobrecarga o lo problemático que era para nosotros estar en lugares con un campo electromagnético muy grande debido a que podría sobrecargar nuestros cuerpos y volvernos locos, pero estoy seguro de que entre más intentamos convencerla de no hacerlo más va a querer hacerlo, después de todo de los 3 es la más testaruda.

Después de unos días viajando en donde atravesamos mazmorras misteriosas que son lugares bastantes extraños donde dentro podemos encontrar objetos tirados algunos valiosos otros no tanto, también podemos encontrar dinero tirado, nos da hambre mucho más rápido de lo normal así que ocupamos suministros de comida un poco más grande y si alguno es derrotado los 3 podemos ser expulsados y perder gran cantidad de objetos además de todo nuestro dinero de ahí que luego podamos encontrar cosas dentro, las mazmorras están divididas en pisos y cada uno está compuesto por pasadizos o corredores y salas donde se encuentran pokemon salvajes que atacan a cualquiera que se atreva a entrar, además nadie puede dibujar un mapa del interior de una de ellas debido a que cada vez que uno entra esa se vuelve diferente, cambiando corredores y pasillos de lugar, llegamos a un lugar llamado la aldea del tesoro a las afueras de este pueblo se encontraba nuestro destino el pokegremio de exploradores de Wigglytuff el lugar donde nos vamos a convertir en un equipo de exploradores.

Era de noche cuando llegamos asi que fuimos a un lugar que nuestros padres nos dijeron que podríamos pasar la noche en un pequeño escondite que tenían hay hace tiempo cerca del risco sharpedo atravesando la aldea del tesoro.

─ ¿Y cómo creen que sea cuando nos volvamos parte del pokegremio? ─ Dijo Ray una vez dentro de nuestro refugio de esa noche.

─ No lo se pero creo que será emocionante ─ Contesto Lieve

─ Creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir de una vez o mañana no podremos estar al cien por ciento para comenzar el entrenamiento. ─ Dije para convencer a mis hermanos para dormir.

Al día siguiente los tres nos dirigimos al pokegremio de exploradores para poder unirnos, al llegar vimos una pequeña reja de madera que en el momento que puse una pata encima de ella se escuchó una voz diciendo "Pokemon detectado, Pokemon detectado" y enseguida se escuchó que otra voz le respondió "De quién es la huella, De quien es la huella" causando que me retirara casi por impulso de encima de la reja un poco nervioso por lo que había pasado igual que mis hermanos.

─ ¿Pero qué fue eso? ─ Preguntó Ray ante lo que acaba de pasar.

─ No tengo idea ─ contestó lieve ─ Pero creo que hay alguien debajo de esa reja.

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos dije ─ Tal vez sean los guardias del gremio que papa y mama nos mencionaron.

─ Creo que tienes razón ─ Comentó Ray ─ pero eso fue algo sorpresivo.

─ Supongo que tenemos que ponernos encima de la reja para que nos identifiquen ─ Comentó Lieve ─ Para que nos dejen entrar ─ finalizó mientras se ponía sobre la reja.

De repente se volvió a escuchar la voz diciendo "Pokemon detectado, Pokemon detectado" y enseguida la respuesta "De quien es la huella, de quien es la huella" pero esta vez lieve se quedó sobre la reja lo que causó que se diera una respuesta de la primera voz "La huella es de eevee, la huella es de eevee" y otra vez una respuesta de la segunda voz diciendo "Confirmado déjalo pasar".

─ ¡Soy una hembra no un macho! ─ Gritó molesta lieve por la confusión.

─ Lo sentimos ─ Dijeron las voces un poco asustados por como alzo la voz ─ ¿Pero podrías decirles a tus acompañantes que se paren sobre la reja? ─ Preguntaron un poco temerosos.

Entonces tanto Ray como yo nos paramos en la reja para que identificaran la huella, después de eso nos dejaron pasar dentro nos recibió un chatot.

─ No se quienes sean ustedes ─ Dijo el chatot ─ Pero no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con vendedores puerta a puerta ─ Nos dijo mientras se volteaba.

─ Nosotros no somos vendedores ─ Le dije haciendo que se volteara ─ Somos un grupo que quiere convertirse en un equipo explorador.

─ ¡¿Entonces ustedes quieren volverse un equipo explorador?! ─ Grito el Chatot a lo que solo asentimos los tres con una sonrisa ─ No es normal que un grupo de pokemon tan jovenes venga pidiendo eso ─ Empezó a decir ─ En especial con lo difícil que es nuestro entrenamiento.

─ ¿Sabe que lo podemos escuchar verdad? ─ Preguntó Ray causando que el chatot volteara de inmediato.

─ ¡Oh claro! ─ Exclamó ─ No me hagan caso, entonces ¿ustedes quieres ser un equipo de exploración verdad?

─ Si ─ Respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo

─ ¡Bien los llevare con el gran Bluff! ─ Dijo el chatot guiándonos al piso de abajo donde había justo al frente de una puerta con un par de antorchas a los lados ─ Llegamos espero que estén listos.

Entonces entramos a la habitación en la cual había dentro había muchos adornos y unos cofres con muchas cosas dentro en la pared opuesta a la entrada una manta amarilla con rayas naranjas colgada de ella así como en el suelo una rosa y parado sobre ella estaba wigglytuff frente a él una fennekin.

─ Gran bluff he traído a estos tres porque quieren ser un equipo de explorador ─ Dijo el chatot

─ ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! ─ Dijo de manera muy alegre al vernos ─ ¡Han crecido mucho desde la última vez que los vi! ─ Terminó por decir dejando sorprendido al chatot y la fennekin.

─ ¿Acaso usted los conoce? ─ Preguntó el chatot.

─ ¿Chatot que no recuerdas a los hijos de Atos, Juliet, Volkner y Milady? ─ Preguntó Wigglytuff haciendo que chatot se sorprendiera aún más por ese detalle.

─ ¿Entonces ustedes son los hijos del equipo Storm? ─ Pregunto Chatot.

─ Pues si ─ Contesto Ray.

─ Por cierto lamentamos interrumpir parece que había alguien antes que nosotros ─ Dije haciendo notar a la fennekin que estaba enfrente.

─ En realidad su llegada podría ser la solución para un pequeño predicamento que teníamos ─ Dijo Wigglytuff con una gran sonrisa.

─ ¿A que se refiere? ─ Pregunto Lieve con la misma duda que teníamos Ray y yo.

─ Bueno resulta que esta fennekin quiere armar un equipo de exploración pero solo esta ella ─ Empezó a explicar ─ Pero por lo mismo no podemos dejarla pero ahora que están ustedes aquí.

─ Quiere pedirnos que dejemos que se una a nuestro equipo ─ Me adelante haciendo que todos me vieran y causando que Wigglytuff volviera a sonreír.

─ Deberas eres como tu padre ─ Dijo Wigglytuff muy felizmente.

─ Yo no veo problema con eso ─ Comente ─ y ¿Ustedes?

─ Si tu no tienes problema yo tampoco hermano ─ dijo Ray.

─ Lo mismo digo ademas asi seremos dos hembras y no solo una ─ Dijo Lieve feliz por tener una nueva amiga.

─ ¿Enserio me dejaran unir a su equipo? ─ Preguntó la fennekin.

─ Solo si tu quieres ─ Dije con una sonrisa.

─ Y aceptas a este pequeño gato que tengo por hermano como líder ─ Dijo Ray

─ Tiene razón nuestro hermano es el líder ─ Dijo Lieve.

─ ¡Gracias! ─ Dijo la fennekin ─ Por cierto mi nombre es Roxy.

─ De acuerdo y el nombre del equipo es…

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero que lo disfruten

asta la proxima aventura


	3. Capítulo 2 El nombre de nuestro equipo

Este es un fic de una de las sagas de juegos que mas megustan

Descliner: Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a Satoshi Taijir y GameFreak

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 El nombre de nuestro equipo empieza la leyenda**

─ De acuerdo y el nombre del equipo es ─ Empezó a decir Lieve

─ Espera ─ Detuve a mi hermana ─ Creo que deberíamos reconsiderar el nombre del equipo.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Preguntó Lieve.

─ Porque ahora tenemos otra compañera y ya que el nombre no era oficial pienso que deberíamos considerarlo mejor ─ Conteste.

─ Tiene razón Lieve ─ Dijo Ray.

─ ¿Entonces qué nombre se les ocurre? ─ Preguntó nuestra hermana algo molesta.

─ ¿Bueno qué tal equipo Legend? ─ Pregunto Roxy un poco nerviosa.

─ No estes nerviosa Roxy somo amigos ¿no? ─ Dije con una sonrisa ─ Y creo que el nombre suena genial.

─ ¡Si tienes razon! ─ Grito emocionado Ray.

─ ¿Pero porqué equipo Legend? ─ Pregunto Lieve por el nombre ─ ¿que significa?

─ Bueno que seremos una Leyenda ─ Dijo nuestra nueva amiga.

─ ¿Entonces te parece bien lieve? ─ Pregunte a mi hermana.

Lo pensó un poco lo que nos preocupó a Ray y a mi ─ Me parece bien ─ Dijo finalmente ─ Será equipo Legend.

Eso nos sorprendió bastante lieve no es de las que suele cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

─ Bien equipo Legend bienvenidos al pokegremio de exploradores ─ Dijo Wigglytuff ─ Primero les daré las insignias de explorador ─ Continuo Wigglytuff ─ Además de que los daremos sus propias bolsas mágicas así como el mapa mágico ─ Finalizó Wigglytuff mientras nos entregaba las placas y las bolsas mágicas hasta que llegó a Ray.

─ Pero nosotros ya tenemos una bolsa mágica ─ Dijo Ray mostrando la bolsa mágica que él estaba cargando.

─ Bueno pero los demás también tienen que cargar bolsas mágicas para que tengan acceso a los objetos que adquieren durante sus expediciones ya que sus placas haran que se conecten entre si ─ Contesto Wigglytuff ─ Bueno es hora de ir a su habitación y empezaremos su entrenamiento.

─ De acuerdo síganme rápido ─ Dijo Chatot saliendo y guiándonos a una habitación simple con cuatro camas de paja y una ventana hacia el exterior ya que el gremio estaba en la ladera de un acantilado ─ Esta es su habitación hoy tendrán el dia para acomodarse e ir al pueblo a conocerlo ─ Dijo el chatot saliendo.

─ Bueno creo que deberíamos ir al pueblo para conocerlo ─ Dije ya que no conocíamos el pueblo.

─ Me parece bien ademas papa dijo que en el pueblo esta el almacen Kangaskhan ─ Dijo lieve ─ deberíamos ir para dejar los objetos que encontramos cuando veníamos.

─ Además de ir al banco a dejar el dinero que encontramos ─ Dijo Ray.

─ ¿Nos acompañas Roxy? ─ Pregunte a nuestra nueva amiga.

─ Está bien ─ Dijo con una adorable sonrisa que no pude sonreírle de vuelta.

─ Bien vamos al pueblo ─ Dije saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la puerta.

Al salir de la zona de habitaciones vimos un gran números de pokemon haciendo diferentes actividades vimos a un loudred observando un agujero con una liana que hacía como escalera que al vernos se puso nervioso por alguna razón, un croagunk que estaba viendo acomodando algunas cosas junto a la escalera que llevaba a la primera planta, subimos la escaleras y en la primera planta había muchos pokemon viendo unos grandes tablones con papeles en ellos. Cuando salimos fuimos a la aldea que recibe el nombre aldea del Tesoro vimos varios establecimientos muchos de ellos curiosamente la mayoría tenía en el techo con una forma que se parecía al pokémon que lo administra eso nos ayudó a llegar rapido a los almacenamientos kangaskhan.

─ Vaya pero que tenemos aquí ─ Dijo la encargada del lugar una kangaskhan con una pequeña cría en su bolsa.

─ Hola somos un nuevo equipo de exploración que se acaba de unir al pokegremio ─ Dije lo más cortés que pude ─ Y quisiéramos guardar objetos por favor.

─ Así que son un nuevo grupo de aprendices ─ Dijo con un tono muy amable ─ Con gusto guardaré los objetos que obtuvieron en su primera exploración ─ Nos dijo con una gran sonrisa.

─ Bueno lo que pasa es que no hemos ido a ninguna exploración oficial ─ Dijo Ray un poco apenado.

─ ¿Pero si no han ido a alguna exploración como es que tienen estos objetos? ─ Nos pregunto al ver los objetos que traíamos entre los que había unas Manzanas, bayas, Unas semillas sueño, semillas bomba, semillas cura y algunas cuantas esferas.

─ Pues los encontramos en unos territorios misteriosos que pasamos cuando veníamos a unirnos al pokegremio ─ Contesto Lieve ante la duda de la kangaskhan

─ ¡¿Atravesaron territorios misteriosos sin ser un equipo de exploración?! ─ Preguntó sorprendida la señora Kangaskhan y también note la misma expresión en Roxy.

─ Si ─ conteste ─ Nuestros padres nos enseñaron un poco sobre ser equipo de exploración antes de venir.

─ Si mis hermanos y yo sabemos lo básico sobre lidiar con territorios misterioso ─ Afirmó mi hermana.

─ ¿Hermanos? ─ Preguntó ella ─ ¿Son dos pares de hermanos?

─ No ─ contestó Ray ─ Nosotros tres somos hermanos ─ Dijo mientras nos apuntaba a lieve y a mi lo que al parecer dejo algo confundidas a la kangaskhan como a Roxy.

─ Roxy es nuestra nueva amiga que se unió al equipo recientemente ─ Presente a nuestra amiga con una sonrisa.

─ Eh ─ Reacciono Roxy ─ Si un placer me uní al equipo debido a que no tenía un equipo de exploración ─ Dijo algo nerviosa.

─ Bueno sus objetos estarán a salvo ─ Dijo la kangaskhan ─ Y les deseo mucha suerte en sus futuras exploraciones y aventuras.

─ ¡Gracias! ─ Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

─ Bueno ahora encontrar el banco para dejar el dinero que recolectamos durante el viaje ─ Dije mientras empezábamos nuestro camino al escuchar nos dijo que el banco era el establecimiento con apariencia de duskull.

Después de pasar al banco y conocer un poco la aldea regresamos al pokegremio ya un poco tarde durante el regreso notamos un pequeño hoyo que llevaba a una cafetería frente al camino que llevaba al pokegremio, al regresar era hora de la cena ahí conocimos a todos los miembros del pokegremio que eran un Bidoof, un dugtrio junto a un diglett el cual cuando veía a lieve se veía muy temeroso al igual que el loudred junto a él, un corphish y el croagunk, también una sunflora, un chimecho también estaban un pancham, un scraggy, una deerling y una espurr.

─ Bueno les presento a los nuevos miembros del pokegremio el equipo legend ─ Dijo Chatot.

─ Hola a todos soy Lans ─ Dije presentándome ─ mis hermanos Ray y Lieve ─ Presentando a mis hermanos ─ Y nuestra nueva amiga Roxy ─ Dije finalmente presentando a nuestra amiga Roxy.

─ Hola un gusto ─ Dijo Ray.

─ Un placer conocerlos a todos ─ Dijo Lieve.

─ Hola espero que nos llevemos bien ─ Dijo Roxy.

─ ¿Porque dicen que ustedes tres son hermanos? ─ Preguntó el pancham haciendo notar que todos los presentes a excepción de Chatot y Wigglytuff tenían esa duda.

─ Bueno ─ Dije algo incómodo por la pregunta ─ Lo que pasa es que.

─ Vamos no es una pregunta tan difícil ─ Dijo el corphish ─ Responde de una vez.

─ Verán ─ Dije con una voz un poco apagada y volteando al piso ─ La verdad es que técnicamente Ray y Lieve no son mis hermanos ─ Causando que mis hermanos tambien bajaran la mirada recordando cuando descubrimos la verdad.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Preguntó la deerling.

─ Nuestros padres ─ Dijo Ray ─ Adoptaron a lans porque los suyos murieron.

─ Oh lo sentimos ─ Dijo la sunflora.

─ Debió ser muy duro ─ Comentó la Espurr.

─ La verdad no los conocí ─ Dije aun con la mirada baja ─ Ellos murieron antes de que saliera del huevo.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ Preguntó el Scraggy.

─ Si ─ dije.

─ Se que no debería preguntar ─ Empezó a decir la Espurr ─ ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

─ Cuando eramos mas pequeños ─ Dijo Lieve ─ Papa no lo dijo porque lo escuchamos hablando de eso con mama.

─ Si lo recuerdo ─ Dijo Ray con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ─ fue cuando aún era un pichu.

─ Ninguno de los tres podíamos dormir y bajamos a ver que estaban haciendo papá y mamá ─ Comencé a decir ─ Y los escuchamos hablar.

─ Después de unos momentos se dieron cuenta que estábamos ahí ─ Dijo Ray.

─ Y cuando me vieron no pudieron evitar llorar ─ Finalice con una lágrima recorriendo mi rostro al recordar la cara de tristeza y angustia que tenían en esos momentos.

Hubo un gran silencio por unos momentos hasta que alguien lo rompió con una pregunta.

─ ¿Están bien? ─ Pregunto bidoof.

─ Si ─ Dijimos los tres.

─ Lamento haberles pasar por este drama ─ Dije disculpándome con todos.

─ No te preocupes ─ Dijo Roxy ─ Fuimos nosotros quienes preguntaron.

─ Ella tiene razón y nos alegra que confiaran en nosotros como para contarlo ─ Dijo el Dugtrio.

─ Saben es verdad que es triste no haber conocido a mis verdaderos padres ─ Dije mientras empezaba a sonreír ─ Pero también he tenido muchos momentos felices con mis padres actuales y mis hermanos.

─ Lo mismo decimos a pesar que a veces peleemos ─ Empezó a decir Ray con una sonrisa.

─ Siempre estaremos juntos ─ Finalizó Lieve igualmente sonriendo.

─ Bueno después de esa pequeña historia ─ Empezó a decir Wigglytuff ─ Es hora de cenar y luego a dormir.

─ ¡De acuerdo! ─ Gritamos todos antes de empezar a comer.

Después de la cena todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir ya que al día siguiente empezamos el entrenamiento.

─ Vaya cena no creen ─ Dije entrando a la habitación.

─ Gracias por contarnos todo eso ─ Dijo Roxy acomodándose para dormir.

─ No tienes porque darlas ─ Dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

─ Tiene razon ademas eres nuestra compañera de equipo es justo que sepas eso ─ dijo Ray mientras se acostaba y se acurrucaba.

─ Exacto ─ Dijo Lieve ─ Y además no solo eres una nueva compañera ─ Continuó diciendo ─ Eres nuestra amiga ─ Finalizó con una sonrisa.

─ Y espero saber mas de ti en el futuro Roxy ─ Dije antes de acostarme para dormir.

─ Gracias ─ Dijo Roxy ─ Y que tengan una buena noche todos ─ Finalizó mientras se enroscaba y dormía de una de las maneras más tierna que había visto.

─ Buenas noches ─ Respondimos los tres y nos dormíamos para estar listos para el primer dia de entrenamiento.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero que lo disfruten

 **Mompoke: Estas en tu derecho amigo leelo donde te paresca mejor y espero que disfrutes de esta historia amigo.**

 **Chuuny: Lamento que no cumpla con tus gusto pero no por eso voy a borrar o cambiar lo que tengo, tratare de mejorar la narrativa pero no cambiare la narrativa en primera persona que estoy utilizando, tambien lamento que no te guste las formas evolucionadas de eevee pero a mi si y escogí los pokemon únicamente en base a mi gusto, si la historia se te hace repetitiva o no te gusta que no haga caso que algunos movimientos solo se adquieran por movimiento huevo pues lo siento y si no te gusta te invito a dejar de leerlo ya que habra a gente que tal vez le guste y gente a la que no, yo escribo especialmente la historia que quiero y solo por que algunos no les guste no pienso cambiar mi historia y lamento si esto te ofende de alguna pero como tu que tienes derecho a tener tu propia opinion yo tambien la tengo y escribo bajo mis propios gustos.**

nos vemos en la proxima aventura


	4. Capítulo 3 Primer dia primera misión

Este es un fic de una de las sagas de juegos que mas megustan

Descliner: Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a Satoshi Taijir y GameFreak

* * *

Capítulo 3 Primer dia la misión en el manzanar

Ray, Lieve y yo despertamos temprano algo a lo que estamos muy acostumbrados por Lieve, Roxy seguía dormida y ninguno se animaba a despertarla.

─ Entonces ─ Dijo Ray ─ ¿Quien la despierta?

─ ¿Y porque no la despierta Lieve? ─ Pregunte.

─ ¿Y yo por que? ─ Preguntó mi hermana.

─ Las dos son hembras ─ Empezó a decir Ray ─ Y por lo mismo no creo que haya tantos problemas.

─ Es verdad ademas ─ Continue ─ Tú siempre eras quien nos levantaba a los dos en casa.

─ Cierto ─ Afirmó Ray.

─ Eso era porque ninguno se quería levantar a la hora ─ Dijo Lieve molesta.

─ Es verdad pero no lo queríamos hacer porque eras tú quien nos mantenía despiertos hasta tarde la mayoría de las veces ─ Contestó nuestro hermano.

─ Es cierto hermanita ─ Le dije de manera acusadora.

─ Esta bien ustedes ganan ─ Dijo una resignada Lieve ─ Roxy es hora de levantarse ─ Empezó a decir haciendo que la mencionada se empezará a mover.

─ Cinco minutos más ─ Dijo Roxy medio dormida.

─ No es hora de levantarse ya ─ Dijo Lieve con una voz más autoritaria que ante mientras Ray y yo nos aguantabamos la risa por la escena.

─ Esta bien ya me levanto ─ Dijo Roxy con un gran bostezo en eso entró el loudred a la habitación.

─ Buenos días ¿eh?─ Le dije pero como no sabía su nombre o en caso de que se hiciera llamar como la especie como hacían algunos.

─ Oh perdón no me eh presentado adecuadamente ─ Dijo el loudred ─ solo llamenme Loudred.

─ Entonces buenos días Loudred ─ Dijo Lieve educadamente aunque por alguna razón él se puso temeroso al oír la voz de mi hermana ─ y puedo preguntar ¿que haces en nuestra habitación?

─ Venía a despertarlos para el iniciar el día ─ Dijo él con una vez algo nerviosa cosa que nos extraño a los cuatro ─ No esperaba que estuvieran ya despiertos ─ Finalizó mientras salía de la habitación.

─ Eso fue un poco raro ─ Dije al ver la actitud del loudred ─ ¿Porque creen que se comporto asi?

─ Ni idea ─ Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

─ Bueno vamos ─ Dije para animar las cosas.

─ ¡Si! ─ Me contestaron mis compañeros

Al salir de la habitación y pasar por el pasillo vimos como Loudred entraba en otra habitación y escuchamos su métodos de despertador lo que hizo que agradeceríamos esa costumbre de levantarnos temprano, salimos y vimos cómo todos se empezaban a reunir con Chatot y Wigglytuff.

─ Bien como todas las mañanas empecemos con el credo del gremio.

─ ¡Si! ─ Contestaron los demás mientras nosotros nos quedamos confundidos.

TODOS JUNTOS

¡UNO! ¡EL BUEN EXPLORADOR DEBE SER TRABAJADOR!

¡DOS! ¡EL QUE PREFIERE ESCAPAR TIENE POCO QUE GANAR!

¡TRES! ¡SONRISAS PARA TODOS Y A ENCONTRAR MUCHOS TESOROS!

─ Bien todos a trabajar ─ Dijo el chatot después del discurso que dijeron todos menos nosotros que lo desconocemos.

─ ¡HURRA! ─ Gritaron todos nuevamente mientras se separaban a hacer diferentes actividades.

─ Bien ustedes cuatro ─ Dijo el ave ─ Emprenderán una pequeña misión simple para empezar ─ Comentó mientras nos guiaba a unos enormes tablones con papeles colgados─ Estos son los tablones de misiones dependiendo del tablón será el tipo de misión el de la izquierda son misiones variadas como exploración de algún territorio, buscar algún objeto perdido, rescatar a algún pokemon y cosas así─ Nos explicaba los tablones ─ El de la derecha son misiones de se busca en estas misiones el objetivo suele darle caza a algún malhechor y llevarlo ante la justicia así como el recuperar un objeto robado lo que genera que en todas las misiones de este tablón haya batallas contra el o malhechores.

─ Entonces ¿también haremos misiones de arresto de pokemon malos? ─ Pregunto Lieve.

─ Sí ─ Contestó Chatot ─ Pero no se preocupen por agarrar una misión muy alta para ustedes ─ Continuó explicando ─ Las misiones están clasificadas por nivel de dificultad.

─ Increíble ─ Dijo Ray ─ ¿Y que tipo de misión haremos primero?

─ Bueno déjeme ver ─ Dijo Chatot mientras se ponía a revisar las diferentes misiones colgadas.

─ Espere ─ Dijo Roxy llamando nuestra atención ─ ¿Porque iniciaremos con un misión si apenas ayer nos unimos? ─ Pregunto lo que causó que nosotros tres volteamos a ver a Chatot con la misma duda.

─ Verán esto normalmente no se haría pero debido a que el gran Bluff como yo estamos seguros de que ustedes tres ─ Dijo mientras nos apuntaban a mi y mis hermanos ─ Tendrán entrenamiento eso nos permite avanzar.

─ ¿Y Roxy? ─ Pregunte por nuestra compañera.

─ Ella será su responsabilidad ─ Contesto ─ Tendrán que ayudarla para que esté a su nivel entendido por eso la misión no será muy difícil─ Explicó y como último nos dijo ─ También quiero que entienda que tal vez los presionemos más a ustedes por lo mismo.

─ Entendido ─ Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

─ Bueno volviendo a la misión ─ Empezó a buscar una misión apta para nosotros cuatro.

─ Lamentamos haberte metido en esto Roxy ─ Le dije algo apenado por la situación.

─ Es verdad no esperábamos que nos pondrían a hacer misiones tan rápido ─ Secundo Ray.

─ Cierto pensamos que nos empezaron a enseñar lo básico como a todos ─ Finalizó Lieve.

─ No se preocupen ─ Nos contesto ─ Solo espero que no sea una carga para ustedes.

─ No lo serás ─ Le dije ─ Somos compañeros y amigos.

─ Estamos juntos y te ayudaremos en lo que necesites ─ Dijo Lieve.

─ ¡Exacto! ─ Alzó la voz Ray causando que todos nos miraran ─ Lo siento.

─ De acuerdo esta será su misión ─ Dijo chatot dándonos por fin la misión que haríamos.

La misión era un rescate en un bosque cercano llamado el manzanar tenemos que ir a encontrar unas pequeñas crías de patrats de una familia que se perdieron en él buscando manzanas para comer.

─ Bien ahora ustedes vayan por lo que consideren necesario para la misión y vayan a cumplirla ─ Nos dijo Chatot mientras regresaba abajo para empezar con su trabajo.

─ De acuerdo primero ahi que reunir un poco de información sobre el bosque ─ Dije mientras empezábamos a con nuestros preparativos ─ Así sabremos a qué tipo de pokémon nos enfrentamos y qué tipo de objetos ocuparemos.

─ Creo que deberíamos separarnos para preguntar ─ Sugirió Lieve ─ Para agilizar las cosas.

─ ¡Esta bien! ─ Contestamos mientras nos separabamos para reunir información.

Al cabo de un rato preguntando sobre el manzanar descubrimos que en el bosque habitan mayormente pokemon tipo hierba e insecto como lo son oddish, cartipies, widdles, cottones, budew, hoppip y sewaddle y scatterbug, también algunos tipo normal como sentrets y uno que otro tipo volador como pidgeys, starlys y pidoves así como algunas de sus formas evolucionadas.

─ De acuerdo gracias a esta información sabemos que debemos llevar algunas bayas Pecha ─ Dije debido a la gran probabilidad de envenenamientos.

─ También llevar bayas oran por si nos empezamos a debilitar─ Dijo Ray.

─ Y unas cuantas bayas Cheri también para la parálisis ─ Agregó Lieve remarcando que ella y Roxy si podían ser afectadas por ese estado.

─ Creo que deberíamos ahorrar para comprar algunos pañuelos Pecha en un futuro ─ Dijo Roxy haciendo que todos asintiéramos ya que eso nos facilitará las cosas.

─ Bien ya tenemos todo ahora vamos al manzanar a cumplir la misión ─ Dije mientras los cuatro empezábamos a caminar por el camino para llegar al destino a cumplir la misión.

Durante unas tres horas de caminata en las cuales estuvimos hablando, Roxy nos conto que llego al pokegremio por que queria aventuras y explorar el mundo, también nos dijo que era de un lugar muy lejano y su familia al parecer estaba teniendo algunos conflictos lo que causó que quisiera irse de ahi aun más diciendo esto último con un tono algo melancólico, entre los tres tratamos de de animarla con algunas historias de las locuras en las que nos metimos, al final ella nos sonrió y nos dio un abrazo de agradecimiento el cual le devolvimos y le dijimos que siempre contaría con nosotros puesto ahora era parte de la familia.

─ Bien aquí es ─ Dije viendo el gran campo de árboles delante de nosotros debido a lo que nos dijeron omitimos traer muchas manzanas ya que este lugar suele ser un punto donde los equipos así como los comerciantes vienen a reabastecerse de eso.

─ ¿En que piso dicia la mison que se les vio por última vez? ─ Preguntó Ray.

─ Entre el piso siete y ocho ─ Conteste ─ Este territorio tiene al menos doce pisos.

─ Creo que de los que más nos tendremos que preocupar son de los beedrill, butterfrees, y glooms ─ Mencionó Roxy.

─ Bien entremos ─ Dijo Lieve mientras entrabamos al territorio,

─ De acuerdo─ Dijimos los demás.

Empezamos a caminar dentro del manzanar el primer piso no fue muy difícil que digamos unos cuantos pidgeys y starlys que asustamos con unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas de parte de Ray y mía, en el segundo nos topamos con unos oddish y Spewpa a los cuales derrotamos mediante unos cuantos ataques de ascuas de Roxy y ataques de colmillo de fuego de mi parte además de unos ataques rápidos de Ray y Lieve. En el tercer y cuarto piso las cosas fueron más sencillas al encontrar solamente metapods y kakunas así empezamos a avanzar.

─ Vaya ya llegamos al quinto piso ─ Dijo Roxy emocionada por el avance rápido en el territorio.

─ Y hemos encontrado algunos buenos objetos por aquí ─ Menciono alegremente Lieve.

─ Tienes razon quien pensaría que encontraríamos algunas telesferas y semillas teletransportadoras aquí ─ Dijo Ray.

─ Bueno recordemos que estamos en un territorio misterioso aquí las cosas no suelen tener mucho sentido ─ Comente por el hecho de que también encontramos algo de dinero tirado por ahí.

─ Saben ya tengo algo de hambre ─ Dijo Roxy pues ya habíamos avanzado bastante en el territorio.

─ Creo que podríamos buscar algo para comer es difícil darse cuenta del paso del tiempo en estos lugares ─ Dije en lo que buscábamos un sitio seguro para comer algo.

─ Que bueno que encontramos estas manzanas para comer ─ Dijo alegremente Ray quien sacaba unas manzanas de la bolsa ─ Las bolsas mágicas son geniales poder guardar tantos objetos juntos es increíble.

─ Es verdad y como cada uno tiene la suya podemos revisar los objetos gracias a las placas que las conectan ─ Dije mientras revisaba mi bolsa para sacar también algunas manzanas para que todos comiéramos.

─ Bien en dos pisos llegaremos a nuestro destino ─ Dijo Lieve ─ Pero también entre más nos adentramos más fuertes serán los enemigos.

─ Cierto también si tardamos demasiado esos pequeñines podrían correr peligro tenemos que darnos prisa ─ Agregó Roxy.

─ Cierto ─ Dije mientras terminaba mi manzana ─ A seguir adelante.

─ ¡SI! ─ Respondieron mis compañeros al finalizar de comer.

Así después de comer continuamos nuestro camino al llegar al sexto piso dimos vueltas las cosas empezaron a complicarse por más que pasaramos los pasillos y salas no encontrábamos las escaleras que daban al siguiente piso. Así estuvimos al menos una hora hasta que encontramos la sala donde se encontraba.

─ Por fin pensé que no saldríamos de este piso nunca ─ Dijo Lieve aliviada de encontrar las escaleras.

─ Bien dos pisos más para llegar al último lugar visto de los patrats ─ Dije un poco aliviado de que pronto encontraríamos a ese grupo de patrats.

Así avanzamos al séptimo piso el cual no fue tan difícil lo más problemático fue un pequeño grupo de beedrills y vivillon pero gracias a mi ataque rugido pude espantarlos sin tener que pelear por fin llegamos al octavo piso y nos pusimos a buscar a esas crías y cuando pensamos lo peor las encontramos solo no en la mejor situación enfrente de ellos se encontraba un pokemon que no esperábamos enfrentar se trataba de un grande e inusual Bouffalant lo cual nos sorprendió a los cuatro ya que se supone que no debería haber uno aquí.

─ ¿Pero qué hace un bouffalant aquí? ─ Preguntó asombrado Rey ante el pokemon.

─ No lo se ─ Conteste igual de sorprendido que él ─ No se supone que haya bouffalant en este lugar.

─ Trata de usar rugido para ahuyentarlo ─ Me dijo Lieve a lo que asenti y solté un poderoso rugido el cual parece que no lo afectó y haciendo que centrara su atención a nosotros con una expresión de enojo.

─ Rayos no lo afectó ─ Dije al ver el resultado ─ Debe tener una habilidad que lo protege de eso.

─ Tenemos que sacar a los patrats ─ Dijo Ray ─ Pero primero tendremos que derrotar a este pokémon.

─ ¿Alguna idea? ─ Dijo Lieve esperando alguna sugerencia para enfrentar semejante enemigo.

Trate de pensar alguna ─ Estoy pensando pero no creo que podamos enfrentarlo directamente ─ Conteste fue cuando recordé uno de los objetos que encontramos uno que tal nos ayudaria pero primero teníamos que cansarlo ─ Creo que tengo una idea pero primero tendremos que pelear con el.

─ ¡¿Como que pelear con él?! ─ Pregunto alterada Lieve.

─ Tenemos que hacer que abra la boca sino no funcionara ─ Dije haciendo que los demás se desconcertaran.

─ No se que planeas pero confío en ti hermano ─ Contestó Ray ─ Si tienes una idea entonces hagámoslo.

─ Está bien hagámoslo ─ Dijo lieve mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

─ Bien adelante ─ Dijo Roxy haciendo lo mismo que Lieve.

─ Ray tu y yo tenemos que lograr paralizarlo con ataques eléctricos ─ Le dije a Ray quien asintió y lanzó un Rayo hacia el bouffalant mientras yo atacaba hacia lo mismo.

─ Roxy trata de confundirlo con psicorrayo ─ Le dije a Roxy quien preparó su ataque y lo lanzó ─ Lieve ayudala usando mimético ─ Lieve empezó a imitar los movimientos de Roxy y lanzó un psicorrayo.

Después de eso ataques el bouffalant se lanzó contra nosotros usando un ataque de cornada el cual fue detenido por Lieve usando su protección de ahi volvimos a atacar esta vez logre notar como el bouffalant le costaba moverse habíamos logrado paralizar al bouffalant.

─ Bien está paralizado ─ Les avise a mis compañeros mientras sonreía.

─ ¿Ahora que hermano? ─ Pregunto Lieve dudosa por el siguiente paso.

─ Como dije hacer que abra la boca ─ Dije mientras observaba al bouffalant.

El se lanzó contra nosotros usando un ataque furia Roxy y mis hermanos lograron esquivar el ataque pero yo no tuve tanta suerte y recibí el ataque de lleno arrojandome contra un muro a duras penas logré levantarme mientras veía al bouffalant lanzar una especie de rugido fue justo cuando aproveche y lanze la tele semilla directo a su boca en cuanto entró el bouffalant se la trago y vimos como era teletransportado de la sala a alguna aleatoria del piso.

─ Parece que funciono ─ Dije me acercaba a mis hermanos y Roxy algo adolorido.

─ Así que ese era tu plan ─ Dijo Lieve.

─ Pues si y como está paralizado le costara volver aqui ─ Conteste mientras nos acercabamos a los patrats quienes estaban muy asustados.

─ No tengan miedo ─ Hablo Roxy con ellos ─ No les haremos daño los llevaremos con sus padres ─ Les decía con una de sus adorables sonrisas esto hizo que los patrats se sintieran relajados cuando nos acercamos a ellos una voz se escuchó diciendo "Clientes encontrados ¿desea transportarlos fuera del territorio?" a lo que respondí "SI" de repente un haz de luz sacó a los patrats del lugar y la voz decía "Misión cumplida desea salir del territorio?" volví a contestar que "Sí" y el mismo haz de luz que nos sacó a los patrats nos sacó a nosotros y nos envió a la entrada del territorio.

─ Bien ahora solo es volver al pokegremio y llevar a estos pequeños con sus padres ─ Dije feliz ─ ¿Pero que tal si primero me dan una baya Oran para recuperarme?

─ Aquí tienes hermano ─ Me contestó Lieve dándome la baya.

─ Gracias ─ Agradecí mientras me comía la baya ─ Bien empecemos a caminar para llegar al pokegremio rápido.

─ De acuerdo ─ Me contestaron nos pusimos 2 adelante y dos atrás de los patrats para que no se perdieran y así caminamos durante tres horas hasta llegar al pokegremio de exploradores.

─ Llegamos ─ Dijo Ray ─ Avisare a chatot para que le hable a los padres de estos pequeños.

Pasaron unos minutos y regreso Ray junto a Chatot, él llamó a los padres de los pequeños los cuales se pusieron muy felices de ver a sus crías.

─ Muchas Gracias por encontrar a nuestros pequeños ─ Dijo la watchog.

─ Aquí tienen sus recompensas ─ Nos dijo el otro Watchog entregándonos unos 1000 pokes y una pequeña semilla cura ─ Se que nos es mucho pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.

─ No se preocupe señor ─ Dijo Lieve con una gran sonrisa ─ Nos alegra que su familia este bien.

─ Es verdad ─ Dije apoyando a Lieve ─ Y ustedes tengan mas cuidado en el futuro entendido ─ Les dije a los pequeños los cuales asintieron mientras ellos y sus padres se iban.

─ Bien ahora denme el dinero de su recompensa ─ Dijo Chatot acercándose mis hermanos y yo ya sabíamos lo que iba a pasar a continuación ya que papá nos había dicho así le dimos los 1000 pokes del cual nos devolvió solamente 100 ─ El pokegremio se queda con el 90% de sus ganancias.

─ Lo supusimos ─ Dijimos mis hermanos y yo con resignación.

─ Espera ¿qué?─ Dijo Roxy sin entender porque nos quitaban el dinero de nuestra recompensa.

─ Es como una comisión que agarra el pokegremio para dejarnos trabajar ─ Le contesté en voz baja a Roxy ─ aunque creo que es algo excesivo tomar el 90%.

─ De acuerdo eso es todo por hoy vayan a descansar para mañana ─ Dijo el chatot ─ Y no se preocupen solo tomaremos el 90% mientras sean aprendices una vez que se vuelvan un equipo hecho y derecho solo tomaremos el 10% como comisión ─ Terminó de decir.

─ Esta bien chatot ─ Dijimos los cuatro.

─ Oye Chatot ─ Llame la atención de chatot ─ Hay algo que queríamos preguntarte.

─ Adelante ─ Dijo él con algo de duda.

─ La misión fue en el manzanar ─ Empeze a decir y el solo asintió ─ Según lo que investigamos en ese territorio había mayormente pokemon insecto y planta.

─ Es correcto ─ Dijo Chatot ─ Pero a ¿dónde quieres llegar?

─ Pues cuando llegamos a donde estaban los patrats ─ Respondí ─ Encontramos un Bouffalant ─ Le dije haciendo que el pusiera una cara de sorpresa ─ Queríamos saber si tienes alguna idea de que ¿hacia ahi?.

─ Así que el manzanar también ─ Lo escuchamos decir ─ Verán al parecer en varios territorios han esta empezando a aparecer pokémon que antes no había ─ Nos contestó a la pregunta ─ Y no tenemos idea de por qué está sucediendo así que tengan cuidado.

─ ¡Esta bien! ─ Le contestamos mientras nos íbamos para guardar los objetos y dejar el dinero en el banco.

Así pasamos el primer dia en el pokegremio después de cenar nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

─ Primer dia primera misión ─ Dijo Ray ─ Me pregunto que pasara en los próximos días.

─ No lo se ─ Dijo Lieve ─ Pero con eso de que en territorios ya conocidos pueden aparecer pokémon que no habia podría dificultar las cosas.

─ Tal vez ─ Dije ─ Pero juntos no habrá nada que nos derrote ─ Les dije con una sonrisa haciendo que los tres sonrieron en respuesta.

─ Saben creo que es hora de dormir ─ Nos dijo Roxy mientras se acomodaba.

─ Tienes razón ─ Contesté ─ Buenas noches.

─ Buenas noches ─ Dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

Así nos dormimos quien sabe que aventuras tendremo en el futuro.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero que lo disfruten

nos vemos en la proxima aventura


	5. Capítulo 4 Conociendo a los demas

Este es un fic de una de las sagas de juegos que mas megustan

Honestamente esperaba hacer un capitulo especial para hoy por mi cumple pero no lo pude hacer por diferentes motivos como sea aqui el cuarto capitulo

Descliner: Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a Satoshi Taijir y GameFreak

* * *

Capítulo 4 Conociendo a nuestros compañeros

El primer dia en el pokegremio habíamos hecho nuestra primera misión lo cual fue una sorpresa, por fortuna la misión fue un éxito a pesar del evento inesperado que tuvimos pero al final todo salió bien después de evitar por segundo día el despertar por loudred y del discursos matutino.

─ Bueno a diferencia de ayer ─ Empezó a decir Chatot ─ Hoy se quedaran a ayudar con las tareas del pokegremio.

─ ¿Que tipo de tareas? ─ Pregunte con algo de duda.

─ Bueno veamos ─ Empezó a leer la lista que tenía con el.

─ Lans tú tendrás que ir con Lee y Loudred a revisar el inventario e ir por provisiones en caso de ocuparlas ─ Dijo apuntándome ─ Ray tu iras con Zuru y Corphish a reparar algunos carteles ─ Le dijo a mi hermano ─ Lieve a ti te toca junto a Mindy y Sunflora a ayudar a la correspondencia ─ Le dijo a mi hermana ─ Y Roxy tu junto a Haru y Bidoof irán a la Guardería a ayudar a la encargada Chansey ─ Finalizó dirigiéndose a Roxy.

─ De acuerdo pero ¿por qué nos separa? ─ Preguntó Ray.

─ Bueno mientras estén el pokegremio tendrán que trabajar con los demás miembros debes en cuando ─ Nos contestó.

─ De acuerdo ─ Contestamos.

─ Entonces vayan ─ Nos dijo finalmente.

─ Oigan solo una cosa ─ Les dije a los demás que me voltearon a ver.

─ ¿Que pasa? ─ Preguntó Ray.

─ Solo desearles suerte ─ Dije ─ Pero tambien quiero pedirles que es mejor no decirles que nuestros padres eran un equipo de exploración ─ Esto llamó la atención de Chatot.

─ ¿Por qué no decirles? ─ Pregunto Chatot.

─ Bueno no quiero llamar tanto la atencion despues de lo nuestra primera noche aquí ─ Dije finalmente.

─ Creo que será un poco difícil ─ Dijo Ray ─ No creo que olviden eso ─ Menciono ─ ademas de que somos un equipo novato que fue a una misión en su primer dia.

─ No se preocupen por eso ─ Dijo Chatot ─ Lo de esa noche no creo que traten el tema otra vez al menos por un tiempo ─ Continuo diciendo ─ Y sobre la misión no creo que se hayan dado cuenta considerando que generalmente el primer día suelen ser clases particulares sobre territorios misteriosos y cosas básicas sobre exploraciones.

─ Pero creo que preguntaran sobre porque ayer estuvimos preguntando sobre el manzanar ─ Dijo Lieve.

─ Conociéndolos no se acordaran de eso ─ Dijo Chatot simplemente haciendo que todos nos saliera una gotita de sudor.

─ Bien espero que les vaya bien ─ Les dije a los tres.

─ Igualmente hermano ─ Me contestó Ray saliendo.

─ Nos vemos en la noche ─ Dijo Lieve saliendo también.

─ Hasta entonces ─ Dijo Roxy retirándose.

POV Lans

Después de separarnos me dirigí al almacén del pokegremio donde vi a Loudred y al pancham que ahora se que se llama Lee.

─ Hola buenos días ─ Salude a los dos.

─ Hola Lans ─ Contesto Lee.

─ Buenos días ─ Dijo Loudred ─ Y dime no esta tu hermana por aquí ¿verdad? ─ Pregunto algo nervioso.

─ No ─ Dije algo confundido ─ ¿Porque lo preguntas?

─ ¡Por nada! ─ Respondió muy nervioso Loudred haciendo que tanto Lee como yo lo viéramos raro ─ ¿Que me ven?

─ Nada ─ Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

─ Entonces ─ Comencé a decir ─ ¿Que tenemos que hacer exactamente?

─ Bueno tenemos que ver qué cosas hay, cuántas hay de eso y que nos hace falta ─ Me contestó Lee.

─ Bueno comencemos ─ Dije mientras acompañaba a los otros dos al almacén para empezar con el trabajo.

─ Bien empecemos por aquí ─ Dijo Lee sacando una pequeña lista y acercándose a una caja ─ Por cierto no esperes que no te hagamos trabajar bien solo porque andas en cuatro patas entendido.

─ No se preocupen por eso ─ Le conteste mientras me acercaba y aproveche para susurrarle a Pen una pregunta ─ ¿Sabes porque Loudred se comporta de esa forma?

─ ¿De qué forma? ─ me pregunto en susurro.

─ Por alguna razón cada vez que mi hermana está cerca se pone muy nervioso y con miedo ─ le conteste.

─ No lo se ─ volteando a ver a Loudred ─ Eso es extraño no se por que le tendría miedo.

─ ¡¿Por que no están trabajando?! ─ Pregunto a soltando uno de sus gritos que nos dejó mareados a Lee.

─ ¡Sabes que tenemos suficiente con tus gritos en la mañana! ─ Le grito molesto Lee a Loudred ─ ¿No es verdad Lans?

─ Lo que pasa es que a mi y mis hermanos no nos ha tocado por un hábito de levantarnos temprano que tenemos ─ Le conteste recuperandome y lamentandome por los demas que tenia que soportar esto cada mañana ─ Y con Roxy nosotros la despertamos antes de que el entre.

─ Suertudo ─ Dijo mientras lloraba de forma cómica.

─ Bueno empecemos a revisar todo ─ Dije revisando unas cajas que contenían objetos.

Durante unas cuantas horas estuvimos revisando cajas, viendo estantes y contando todo lo que había, al final descubrimos que teníamos como 100 bayas de diferentes tipos, 10 manzanas, 80 esferas de diferentes clases, 150 semillas de múltiples propósitos después tomamos un descanso antes de ir a comprar las cosas para el almacén.

─ Oye Lans ─ Me empezó a hablar Lee ─ ¿Por que tu y tus hermanos quisieron volverse exploradores?

─ Bueno siempre quisimos tener aventuras y conocer el mundo ─ Le conteste ─ y ¿como son los miembros de tu equipo? ─ Le pregunté por curiosidad.

─ Bueno para empezar Haru es mi hermana, en cuanto a Zuru y Mindy son geniales y nos conocemos desde pequeños ─ Me contestó.

─ Genial ─ Dije ─ aunque aun no identifico a todos la verdad.

─ A cierto ninguno de los miembros de mi equipo nos hemos presentado todavía ─ Dijo Lee ─ Haru mi hermana es la Deerling, Mindy es la Espurr y su hermano es Zuru el Scraggy quien por cierto es mi mejor amigo ─ Me aclaro Lee ─ Y por cierto espero que no intentes nada con mi hermana ya sabes la regla de las hermanas ─ Me dijo a lo que simplemente asentí con una pequeña gota de sudor por mi cabeza.

─ Bueno y ¿qué tal tu Loudred? ─ Pregunte

─ Mis compañeros tambien son increibles ─ Me contestó ─ Aunque a ellos los conocí ya que me uní al pokegremio.

─ ¿Ya que te uniste? ─ Pregunte.

─ Sí ─ Contestó ─ Verás hasta antes del equipo de Lee se uniera uno podía entrar sin un equipo ─ Empezó a explicar ─ Pero digamos que después de un tiempo empezamos a tener problemas y bueno Sunflora, Bidoof, Corphish y yo nos unimos para hacer las misiones de manera más fácil y terminamos como un equipo.

─ Vaya eso no lo sabía ─ Dijo Lee.

─ Y ¿que hacen Croagunk en el pokegremio? ─ Pregunte.

─ Bueno el tiene un pequeño negocio en el pokegremio donde se intercambian ciertos objetos raros por otros ─ Me contestó Loudred─ Bueno tenemos que ir a comprar lo que nos falta ─ Dijo finalmente saliendo ─ Solo que me gustaria saber ¿que es eso de la regla de las hermanas? ─ Pregunto al final.

Así salimos a comprar las cosas que nos faltaban para finalizar el día mientras Lee le explicaba que era la regla de las hermanas que en realidad yo si conozco pero no le tomó al importancia igual que Ray ya que después de todo es Lieve la que tomara esa decisión final con respecto a eso.

POV Ray

Después de separarme de mis hermanos y compañera de equipo me encontré con el Scraggy que asumo es Zuru y Corphish los cuales estaban junto a unos carteles.

─ Hola a los dos ─ Dije de la forma mas cortes que pude ─ Hoy trabajaré con ustedes.

─ Bien ahora que estamos los tres podemos empezar ─ Dijo Zuru.

─ ¡Oye, oye! Espero que no nos retrases ─ Dijo Corphish.

─ ¿Entonces qué tenemos que hacer exactamente? ─ Pregunte para tener una mejor idea de lo que teníamos que hacer.

─ Bueno para resumirlo tenemos que revisar los letreros del pueblo y algunos caminos ─ Empezó a explicar Zuru ─ En caso de que estén dañados repararlos.

─ De acuerdo ─ Dije tomando algunas cosas de las que tenían en caso de tener que reparar los letreros.

Durante la caminata Zuru me dijo que él y Mindy eran hermanos, que conocía a Lee y Haru que también eran hermanos desde pequeños que sus padres eran viejos amigos además de que me aclaró quiénes eran exactamente Mindy, Lee y Haru. También dijo que el motivo de que se hicieron un equipo explorador al parecer ellos habían escuchado muchas historias sobre el mundo y querían conocerlo.

─ Bueno con esto llevamos la mitad de los letreros revisados ─ Nos dijo Zuru revisando la lista.

─ ¡Oye, oye! ─ Nos llamó corphish ─ Tomemos un descanso para comer y luego terminamos.

─ Me parece bien ─ Contesté ─ Dime Corphish ¿como son tus compañeros de equipo?

─ Pues nos llevamos bien ─ Dijo Corphish ─ Considerando que antes no eramos equipo ─ Mencionó lo que nos dejó en duda a Zuru que noto ─ Antes de que tu equipo se uniera Zuru, los aprendices podían unirse solos pero cuando notamos que nos era más difícil trabajar solos que en grupo los cuatro aprendices nos volvimos un equipo ─ Nos respondió.

─ Oye y con respecto a Dugtrio ¿que hace en el pokegremio? ─ Pregunte debido a lo que me dijo él no era un aprendiz como nosotros.

─ Bueno él es quien se encarga de actualizar los tablones de misiones ─ Me contestó ─ Cuando empieces a hacer misiones con tu equipo entenderás si importancia ─ Finalizó su explicación sin saber que ya había hecho mi primera misión.

─ Oye ─ Me llamo Zuru ─ Una pequeña advertencia Lee toma muy enserio la regla de las hermanas.

─ De acuerdo ─ Le dije.

─ ¿Regla de las hermanas? ─ Pregunto Corphish a lo que Zuru le explico en qué consiste y yo le dije que Lans y yo realmente no le tomamos importancia pues era decisión de nuestra hermana ese tipo de cosas y que para nosotros eso es únicamente cosa de los hermanos celosos.

Después de eso fuimos a revisar los últimos letreros los cuales tuvimos que reparar y volvimos al pokegremio.

POV Lieve

Llegue a donde se encontraba la Espurr y Sunflora para empezar a ver que teníamos que hacer en esta parte.

─ Hola ─ Salude ─ Vengo a ayudar con la correspondencia aunque no se que tenemos que hacer exactamente.

─ Bueno solo es revisar el correo ─ Empezó a explicar la espurr ─ Por cierto mi nombre es Mindy.

─ También es clasificar y ver para quién es ─ Comentó Sunflora ─ Y en caso de que sea para alguien del pokegremio asegurarnos que le llegue ─ Finalizó.

─ Bien empecemos ─ Dije en lo que me ponía a ver la correspondencia.

Luego de un rato revisando cartas y paquetes me empecé a aburrir de lo callada que estaba la actividad.

─ Bueno y ¿que tal es vivir en el pokegremio? ─ Pregunte.

─ Es divertido ─ Comentó Mindy ─ Solemos a veces tenemos que cumplir misiones y hay ocasiones donde tenemos que hacer estas tarea.

─ Es cierto ademas ─ Continuo Sunflora ─ De que tenemos un gran número de amigos en el pueblo y podemos salir de expedición conjunto.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ Pregunte.

─ Si ─ Me contesto Sunflora ─ Y cuando lo hacemos solemos salir todo el pokegremio.

─ ¿Todo? ─ Pregunte interesada en eso.

─ Sí ─ Me respondió nuevamente ─ Y te diré que no siempre vamos en nuestros equipos habituales.

─ Te refieres a ¿que nos separan como ahora? ─ Volví a preguntar.

─ Exacto ─ Contestó esta vez Mindy ─ Pero no siempre como estamos ahora nos pueden mezclar de diferentes formas.

─ Vaya ─ Dije asombrada por eso ─ Y diganme desde cuando conocen a sus los demás miembros de sus equipos.

─ Bueno a los del mío los conozco desde pequeña ─ Dijo Mindy ─ Y ayuda que Zuru es mi hermano y mis padres son viejos amigos de los padres de Haru y Lee.

─ Lo siento realmente no ubico bien a Zuru, Haru y Lee.

─ A Zuru es el scraggy, Haru la deerling y Lee es el pancham ─ Me aclaro.

─ Gracias ─ Le agradecí por la explicación ─ Y Sunflora ¿como es tu historia?.

─ Bueno yo llegue porque me gustaba la idea de encontrar tesoros ─ Empezó a decirnos ─ Y bueno cuando llegué todavía no estaba la regla de equipo por lo que me pudo unir de manera individual ─ Nos dijo con una sonrisa ─ Pero al pasar el tiempo después de que llegó Bidoof los aprendices nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos hacer todo solos y finalmente nos convertimos en un equipo ─ Terminó para explicarnos ─ Bien hay que continuar con la revisión del correo ─ Finalizó Sunflora mientras volvía al trabajo.

Así continuamos revisando, clasificando y guardando el correo durante unas horas luego cuando llegó la hora de almorzar comimos un poco y descansamos de ahí volvimos a trabajar para cuando llegó la hora de volver con el correo que era para el pokegremio mientras caminábamos.

─ Oigan ¿Que hace exactamente Chimecho en el pokegremio dado que el no es un aprendiz? ─ Finalmente pregunte por la curiosidad.

─ Pues verás ─ Empezó a decir Sunflora ─ Él es principalmente el cocinero del pokegremio ─ Me contestó ─ Pero también es quien lleva registro de los miembros del pokegremio así cuando tienes el permiso para reclutar nuevos miembros para el equipo el registro de ellos de los miembros.

─ Vaya no sabia que hacia todo eso ─ Dije impresionada por el trabajo de Chimecho.

─ Bien continuemos no quiero perder la cena ─ Dijo Mindy para que nos diéramos prisa.

Así caminamos rápido para llegar al pokegremio y poder volver con mis hermanos y nueva hermana.

POV Roxy

Fui a la guardería donde se encontraban ahi me encontre con la deerling y el bidoof esperándome para entrar con una sonrisa la cual les devolví.

─ Hola a los dos ─ Salude a mis compañeras por el dia.

─ Hola ─ Contesto la deerling ─ Soy Haru un placer Roxy.

─ Yo soy Bidoof sí señor ─ Dijo el bidoof.

─ Entonces ¿que hay que hacer hoy? ─ Pregunte cuando una voz me respondió.

─ Me ayudan a cuidar a los pequeñines ─ Contestó la encargada de la guardería ─ Eso significa que me ayudaran a ver que estén sanos, alimentarlos y asegurarse que no se metan en problemas.

─ Está bien señora Chansey ─ Contesto Bidoof quien parecía que la conocía de antes.

─ Bien ahi encontraran a los pequeños en lo que yo reviso algunas cosas y superviso los huevos que dejaron a mi cuidado ─ Dijo la chansey.

Así fuimos a ver a los pequeños que tendríamos que cuidar entre los que estaban un pequeño teddiursa, un cubchoo, un phanpy, un cleffa y un oddish.

─ Hola pequeños ─ Saludo Haru a los pequeñines.

─ Hola ─ Nos dijo el pequeño cleffa de manera muy tímida.

─ ¿Como estan? ─ Les pregunté con una sonrisa los cuales nos voltearon a ver.

─ Estamos bien ─ Nos contestó ahora el pequeño oddish de forma muy amable.

─ Y ¿que quieren hacer? ─ Pregunto Haru.

─ ¿Podemos jugar? ─ Pregunto el phaphy quien parecía el más osado del grupo.

─ Esta bien pero no se hagan daño ─ Contestó Bidoof ─ Mientras tanto nosotros limpiaremos un poco, si señor.

─ Esta bien ─ Conteste ─ Pero que tal si uno se queda con los pequeños.

─ Creo que es lo mejor para estarlos cuidando ─ Dijo Haru.

Así estuvimos un rato tomando turnos para cuidar a los pequeños mientras los otros dos limpiaban y ordenaban el lugar. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo la encargada Chansey vino con unos bocadillos tanto para los pequeños como para nosotros siendo para ellos unas papillas de bayas y algo de leche mu mu tibia y a nosotros nos dio unos sandwiches de bayas cortadas y jugo de bayas. De ahí jugamos un poco con los pequeños para que no se aburriera y después de media hora les entró sueño por lo que los llevamos a que tomaran una siesta.

─ En lo que duermen qué tal si hablamos un poco ─ Dije.

─ Me parece ─ Dijo Bidoof ─ Si señor.

─ Y ¿de que quieres hablar? ─ Me interrogo Haru

─ Bueno ─ Conteste ─ ¿Que tipo de relación tienen con sus compañeros?

─ Bueno en mi caso ─ Comenzó a decir Haru ─ Lee el pancham somos hermanos, mientras que Zuru el scraggy y Mindy la espurr son unos amigos de la infancia.

─ Vaya entonces ustedes son como Lans, Lieve y Ray, ¿verdad? ─ Le dije.

─ Más o menos ─ Contesto ─ Y tu ¿desde cuando conoces a esos tres? ─ Me pregunto.

─ Bueno la verdad los conocí el mismo dia que me uní a su equipo ─ Le dije.

─ Entonces ¿no tienes más de dos días de conocerlos? ─ Me pregunto Haru incrédula.

─ Pues no ─ Le conteste algo avergonzada ─ Llegue pensando que podía ser una exploradora sola pero resultó que no.

─ Pero se supone que no se pueden unir de manera individual al pokegremio ─ Me dijo Haru.

─ Bueno eso es cierto pero hasta hace poco antes de que tu y tu equipo se uniera al pokegremio Haru, sí señor ─ Dijo Bidoof ─ Antes si se podía ser un explorador solo.

─ Vaya ─ Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

─ Por cierto eso significa que tu ¿entraste solo al pokegremio? ─ Pregunto Haru.

─ Bueno si pero despues de ciertos problemas que tuvimos ─ Empezó a decir Bidoof ─ Los tres aprendices decidimos unirnos como equipo, si señor.

─ Oye ─ Llame la atención de Bidoof y Haru ─ entonces ¿que hace Diglett en el pokegremio?

─ El es el centinela del pokegremio ─ Contesto Bidoof ─ Eso quiere decir que es quien identifica a los pokémon que tratan de entrar al pokegremio─ Siguió Bidoof ─ Y es Loudred quien normalmente le ayuda

─ Vaya ─ Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso los pequeños despertaron y jugamos un rato más hasta que sus padres llegaron para recogerlos y nos fuimos a casa.

POV Lans.

Estábamos en la habitación después de la cena, mientras nos acomodamos para dormir empezamos a contar lo que nos paso en el dia.

─ Así que por eso se ponen así Loudred y Diglett cuando te escuchan Lieve ─ Dije divertido por lo que nos dijo Roxy.

─ ¿A que se refieren? ─ Pregunto Roxy.

─ Pues veras cuando llegamos ─ Comenzó a decir Ray ─ Identificaron a Lieve pero la confundieron con un macho y bueno eso la molesto y les gritó.

─ Y al parecer los asustó ─ Termine conteniendo la risa.

─ Ellos fueron quienes me confundieron estaba en mi derecho ─ Dijo Lieve molesta pero tambien conteniendo algo de risa.

─ Vaya que es gracioso ─ Dijo Roxy comenzando a reir por la situación.

─ Bien es hora de dormir ─ Dije acostándome ─ Hasta mañana hermano y mis queridas hermanas ─ Lo cual confundió a Roxy al decir Hermanas.

─ Lo mismo digo ─ Contestó Ray ─ Y con lo de hermanas es que para nosotros eres nuestra hermana Roxy ─ Esto causo que ella sonriera.

─ Igual ─ Dijeron Lieve y Roxy al mismo tiempo.

Así nos dormimos y terminamos el segundo dia en el pokegremio.Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero que lo disfruten

nos vemos en la proxima aventura


End file.
